dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheGreyestWarden
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 02:15, 26 November 2010 Your article about Morrigan maybe being Allistair's sister... 2nd paragrah, 2nd sentence, first word: Their should be There. Next sentence, their should be they're. Trying to save you embarassment. That's all. (talk) 05:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the head's up on my profile No idea what happened on my profile -- thanks for the head's up… much appreciated. --TropicalFool (talk) 18:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Gray you might be and a loving fan of the game...We might not agree but I do approve your commitment to this site Love Imogen Re: Cassandra Feel free to change things like that when you catch them, just try to change what the page says to better reflect what is shown in the source material (whatever that source material is). Since it's such a simple edit I'll go ahead and do it myself real quick, but in the future you need not ask. If you ever have doubts on what to write, possibly due to various interpretations of the same source (or some other problem) it's generally a good idea to leave a message on the article's 'talk page'. Wikis are supposed to be edited by all the users, not just the admins. 23:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank You for the advice regarding paragraphs.Oso27us (talk) 23:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Beta Key My emails alexmc92@yahoo.com add me and ill send you the key.--Lord Enders (talk) 03:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Witch Hunt Yes, I am aware that you can follow Morrigan through the mirror. I haven't downloaded that DLC, but I've read enough about it to have the gist of the plot. But what about it? I'm not sure I understand why you're bringing it up? Also, regarding my signature, yes I am aware that I only have to click the sig tab. And yes, I know, I often forget to sign my name, lol. I've been reading these forums since September, but only started posting within the last week. I'm used to posting in forums where you have to already be signed in to post at all, so I haven't gotten into the habit yet of either typing four tildes or clicking on the sig button. It'll eventually be a habit with every post I make, I assure you. =P Re:Witch Hunt again I think you've confused me with someone else. I've never even downloaded WH to play it. =P Thank you~ Haha thanks all good i ended up Figuring/Looking up some of the questions, Even on other posts, thanks for your help, Sure ive got lots of questions but i dont even know where to start, BUt in the end it comes down to one answer.. I'll have to wait to find out cause no one knows yet. I finished WH, I'm pissed at the way it ended but a kiss good boy was better then her just taking off, I am also really curious as to wtf the gift was that she left behind but no one knows :PKourui123 (talk) 15:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) DA 2 not as good. Hey, I have to agree that DA wasnt as polished as DAO, which is why I am hoping that they will fix it up with some really good DLC (Hope the expansion will be just as good as Awakening, plus I heard it may be in the Free Marshes somewhere) Plus I have to admit I liked the Warden more than Hawke because I felt the Warden had much more of a personality (Including my warden with his kickass goatee ,Aedan Cousland, along with his trusty sword Vigilance, Golem shell suit, Griffons Helm, Heartwood shield with the Warden Stamp, White steel Wardenlongsword, and Templar Shield made him even more epicly awesome.) My point is that I never really liked Hawke to begin with, He/She was to forced upon you. Anyway You have the coolest Username and Go Team Grey Wardens!!! --SirXblade (talk) 22:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC)